Party Time!
by cherrie27
Summary: Everyone like parties… Well, not Tsuna. Especially not when the other two of the Trinisette were the one who planned it. 5YL!Everyone


**Party Time!**

Summary: Everyone like parties… Well, not Tsuna. Especially not when the other two of the Trinisette were the one who planned it. 5YL!Everyone

It was a peaceful morning in the villa where the Trinisette where spending their monthly Sky Trio meetings. It was located in a hidden mountain someplace where only few knew about and fewer still, went to.

Looking at the outskirts of the pavilion that he was heading to, he saw the silhouette of two people. A man – if he could still be called that, what with his childishness – and a lady. He almost sighed at the disappointing fact that he was the last to arrive. He didn't actually sighed, of course, because being a well-recognized Decimo had its weird responsibilities. Like not sighing in public.

But that's not to say that he wasn't disappointed. After all, a certain white-haired marshmallow lover was sure to rub it in his face.

"Oh my," He can see the smirk forming in Byakuran's face. With a tilt of his head, he added in amusement, "Aren't you early, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna thank Giotto for his calm genes so he proceeded to take a seat in one of the Victorian chairs and turned to Yuni, "I'm sorry if I'm a little bit late."

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san." Yuni shook her head with a warm smile decorated on her gentle face. From Sawada-san, he became Tsuna-san to her. After all, it had been closed to five years since they had worked together as boss of their respective families. The girl took off her offending urchin hat and stood up, "We were just chatting. Anyway, I'll get the cookies that I had baked for today, I'll leave you two for a while."

Tsuna nodded and watched as the girl walked and eventually disappeared to the corridors of the mansion. He was looking blankly at the space when he heard a cough. He glanced at Byakuran to see the male looking at him with a smirk. He knew better but he decided to ask, "Is there any problem, Byakuran?"

"Nothing much." Byakuran said with a shrug. He simply popped out a marshmallow he took from nowhere as he mused, "I was simply thinking how unfair it was that I was early the whole time and Yuni didn't even offered her cookies."

Tsuna almost chuckled at the childishness but then he pointed out, "You always eat all the cookies without leaving anything for us, Byakuran."

"Oh."

There was comfortable – _awkward _– silence for a good few minutes but Yuni still hadn't returned. Byakuran munched on his marshmallows again before he decided to annoy the younger male once again, "So, why was the _great _Decimo late this morning?"

Tsuna can hear the sarcasm dripping from the amused statement but let it passed. He might be a little more fearless and reckless when he had finally accepted the position a few years ago but he knew better than to fall for one of Byakuran's passive-aggressive baits. Only the hot-tempered ones like Squalo, Gokudera – at times – and Gamma actually do get caught in any case. Tsuna played with his ring as admitted, "I had overslept and there were paperworks. Reborn was unfortunately in this morning and wouldn't let me leave until I finished everything."

Reborn, eh. Tsuna shuddered when he remembered the rigorous task of paperworks he had done in the morning but the thought of Reborn threatening him to finish everything was simply nostalgic.

The little – but growing, now that they were free from the curse – hitman had been out most of the time because he's doing secret missions of his own and Tsuna can't help but admit to himself how much he had missed his Spartan tutor.

Byakuran chuckled and it sounded like a chime, in Tsuna's honest opinion. The younger male was prepared for the taunts that he can feel coming but was partly surprised when Byakuran only sighed after a few moments of suspenseful silence. When Byakuran noticed the confused look on the boy's face confided vaguely, "Paperworks."

Oh.

It made sense and Tsuna couldn't help but copy the sigh. He knew better than to sigh in public but it's not like Byakuran can be considered a member of the public. He relaxed in his chair as he mentioned, "I had to finish seven stacks of paperwork this morning."

When Byakuran looked at him like it wasn't such a big deal after all, Tsuna cleared his throat to clarify, "There were seventy-seven folders in each stack… and each folder had seven pages."

"I thought seven was your lucky number?" Byakuran wondered in curiosity.

"Twenty-seven." Tsuna corrected subconsciously. He stretched his arms as he turned to the older male to ask, "How many paperworks do you do in average?"

There was a pause and Tsuna had to backtrack with narrowed, amused eyes, "And do you _actually _do paperworks?"

"That's mean." Byakuran playfully chided and Tsuna had to shrug. Byakuran pondered mentally before he informed the younger male, "And I do paperworks, too. Well, I _don't _like doing it and usually have Ghost do it for me but they caught me last month."

"You have Ghost do your paperwork for you?" Tsuna asked incredulously and in all honestly, he was slightly jealous.

"Duh." Byakuran rolled his eyes. He looked at Tsuna in the eye as he playfully added, "He's basically me, too, after all."

Tsuna wanted to point out several hundred things that were wrong with Byakuran but was promptly stopped when Yuni finally arrived, a bunch of cookies in her hand. She looked from Tsuna and Byakuran and she commented offhandedly, "Well, you two didn't kill each other even though I left you for a long time."

Byakuran didn't know if that was a joke and simply teased the young lady as he inched closer, "You wanted us to kill each other?"

"Not really," Yuni simply laughed as she shook her head. She added with a gentle smile, "I only wanted to see you two fight a little bit or squabble, things like that."

Tsuna wanted to comment about the insane statement coming from gentle Yuni but remembered that somehow, Yuni was related to Reborn. And she was a boss of a crazy family, too, so sanity probably had gone over her head now.

"Yuni, please." Tsuna almost groaned, "We're older now, we don't settle fights with violence like we used too."

"Boring." Byakuran immediately said. He sighed again dramatically as he sat beside Yuni and muttered, "Tsunayoshi-kun's all responsible now that it's almost a pity."

Yuni simply chuckled at that but didn't pursue the topic. When she sat down too, she offered a cookie to Tsuna and asked, "What were the two of you discussing?"

The two skies answered in unison, "Paperworks."

"Ah."

There was a pause of silence and the three proceeded to eat their own share of cookies. Actually, Byakuran was eating his share and a _little bit _of Yuni's share but that was a trivial matter.

Yuni munched on her cookie and admitted, "Paperworks are such boring things, aren't they?"

"Really boring." Tsuna said before he can even stop himself. He wanted to take the casual statement back but no one can really lie to Yuni, anyway. And the lady had an aura around her that makes everyone want to share their problems with the world.

Byakuran didn't even went his way to tease the younger boy but simply agreed, "Definitely boring."

"Mhmm," Yuni pondered something in her delicate mind before she casually drawled, "So how about we do something to relieve ourselves from this boring situation?"

Tsuna thought that he was becoming a deer in the headlights when he saw Yuni and Byakuran share a knowing glance. He didn't want to but he inquired, "What?"

"A party." The sheer synchronization of the two other skies made Tsuna want to run away but he was the respectable Decimo after all so he simply stared at them ungracefully.

Yuni smiled that smile of hers as she clarified, "But since there's no festivity, maybe a little celebration would do?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Yuni-chan~" Byakuran's eyes almost sparkled when he affirmed. He gave a toothy grin as he added, "Nothing like a good old celebration to make us relax, right?"

Tsuna knew that he had to run immediately. He can feel the terrifying aura being emitted by the two and he gave a nervous chuckle, "Isn't that too much? A celebration over nothing at all?"

"Oh, Tsuna-san," Yuni's amused smile made Tsuna want to bolt for the nth time now and her clear blue eyes met the young Decimo's eyes as she proposed, "A little celebration wouldn't kill anyone. In fact, it would be a good time for everyone involved."

Tsuna knew the answer to his next question but he still tried, "A party just for the three of us?"

Byakuran laughed loudly at that. Popping another marshmallow in his mouth, he shook his head in delight, "For our families, of course~"

Tsuna knew that he was being cornered and prayed to Giotto that he will be saved from his miserable fate.

"That's a good idea." Yuni agreed. She tilted her head to the side and further explained, "It would be a good bonding between our families – and a way of relaxation, while we're at it."

Tsuna knew that this would cause a lot of chaos – this was a plan being made by Byakuran, after all. So what if Yuni opened the topic, Tsuna just knew that the lady can be kind of sadistic, too. He tried again, "But wouldn't that be a hassle? The party planning might cause unnecessary stress – which would defeat the idea of relaxation."

"Don't worry about it," Byakuran said with a smile on his face. The smile was eerie and he asked, "If you don't want to be stressed, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm fine with taking over your responsibilities this time around. Consider it a favor, ne?"

"Does that include my family being withdrawn from the party?"

"Of course not." Yuni shot him down so fast that Tsuna was temporarily frozen. She didn't mind it and instead looked at Byakuran, "Will you take Tsuna-san's responsibilities?"

Byakuran almost sparkled as he nodded his head, "Sure."

"Isn't that a good thing, Tsuna-san?" Yuni asked the older boy. She drank tea and commented, "Now you wouldn't have any other unnecessary stress."

Tsuna wanted to point out that this cornering that the two were currently enjoying were stressing him out. Instead he sighed and then nodded his head in defeat, "Fine."

"That's nice." Byakuran said with a nod of his head. He yawned and then he glanced at Yuni, "Who'll be in the guest list?"

"Our families," Yuni started, "and then maybe the Varia and the Arcobaleno? After all, it's just a simple celebration and nothing more."

"That's too much people," Tsuna tried to protest. His eyes flashed a familiar orange as he asked in a deep voice, "Can I veto your opinion?"

Both skies were fascinated at Tsuna's Decimo aura but Yuni shot Tsuna down again, "Majority wins, Tsuna-san."

He did try.

"Don't worry too much, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran's voice made Tsuna do the opposite. His eyes crinkled in uncontained amusement as he added, "We'll be sure to plan things out _properly_."

He gulped subconsciously as his eyes went back to their original color and he pried, "Can I get back my position in the organizing task?"

"No." Byakuran shook his head. He tilted his head towards Yuni's direction, "What about you, Yuni-chan?"

"No, too." Yuni voted and in that moment, Tsuna recognized the sadism hidden in the girl. She had spent a couple of years with both Reborn and Byakuran, after all. When he threw away all his honor and opted to give the younger girl the puppy eyes look that made nations fall over him, Yuni almost crumbled. Emphasis on almost. The girl simply blinked and went back to her usual, calm and warm self as she added, "We wouldn't want you to deal with unnecessary stress. After all, it would defeat the purpose of the celebration, wouldn't it?"

Tsuna gaped at the way that Yuni said his very own words on her lips. He wanted to protest even just a little bit but his phone rang. He looked at it and saw the caller…

Reborn.

"Excuse me," Tsuna immediately said as he stood up and walked a few meters away. He answered the phone, "Reborn?"

"Tsuna," Reborn's voice was so urgent that it alarmed Tsuna. There was tense silence and then the hitman finally acquiesced, "My coffee beans hadn't arrive yet and there would be bloodshed if I don't have it within a few hours."

Tsuna blinked, "Are you threatening me?"

"Answering back now, aren't you?" Reborn said with a good-natured chuckle. But then his voice turned to steel as he continued, "I was only stating a fact. I can kill without my caffeine, you know."

Tsuna sighed, this was going to be a long day – if this morning was going to be any indication. He blew his cheeks and he answered, "I'll call up the producer to send you your 100 sack of coffee beans today. That would be enough, right?"

"Good." Tsuna can imagine the satisfied look on his former tutor's face. Tsuna was about to hang up but then Reborn informed him, "Oh, and the idiot cow destroyed a wing just now."

"What—"

The call was promptly cut. Tsuna head back to the pavilion with the unnerving thought of another batch of paperworks. He looked at the two and announced, "I'll be leaving early, something came up."

He thought that Byakuran would do something like tease or taunt him but the flamboyant boy simply gave a wave, "Sure."

"Goodbye, Tsuna-san." Even Yuni didn't care much and gave him a small wave as she looked up from her notes.

It was eerie, the way that they let him leave _that _easily but he didn't have time to think about it. After all, he had a coffee company to talk to and a young cow to question – and probably sermon a bit, depending on the damage done.

He walked away from the two and thought of what a long day today will be.

He heard muffled giggles and knew that it would be. And the whole week will probably be, too.

A/N: So… I don't know if any of you read the author's note but if you do…. I have to say something. I'm Alice39. Yup. It's been almost a year since I've last updated on her and while I am still delightfully grateful for all my followers, my fire in the stories in that account had… dwindled. I don't know where I was going with those stories and really, it's a shame.

But, I will finish those stories. Not now, but eventually. But for the meantime, I'll be writing in this account. The name had changed, too. And I guess because this is another part of me that I'm sharing with you.

That being said, good day to you all and I do hope that you'll forgive me and continue to support me.


End file.
